


A Quarter After One

by vauseslay



Series: Made of Glass [1]
Category: Laura Prepon - Fandom, Orange is the New Black, Prepon's Army, Taylor Schilling - Fandom, oitnb
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vauseslay/pseuds/vauseslay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Laura's POV

Eu acordo de manhã para um emaranhado de cabelos loiros ao meu lado na cama. Um gemido escapa pelos meus lábios e a dor que ameaçava latejar na minha cabeça desaparece. De novo, Laura...

Havia se passado o que, _1 ano?_ E eu e Taylor continuávamos cometendo o mesmo erro. Em qualquer festa, premiação, ou até reunião do casting na casa de Jason ou Natasha, nós bebíamos muito (ou, às vezes, nem tanto) e acabávamos com as mãos dentro do vestido uma da outra no banheiro mais próximo. E aí nós íamos para o meu apartamento, ou o dela, e quando acordávamos, tínhamos a mesma conversa. Prometíamos que íamos parar, que seria a última vez. Mas acontecia de novo. E de novo, e de novo, e nenhuma de nós duas sabia se queria mesmo parar com aquilo. Acontece que, com o tempo, parou de ser só sexo casual regado a álcool para mim. Não que eu dissesse isso a Taylor. Toda manhã, eu passava por aquela crise interna, aquela guerra entre o meu coração e a minha cabeça. Minha cabeça dizia que eu devia realmente parar. "Dar um rumo na minha vida", como diria Jodi. Parar antes que ficasse incontrolável. Mas o meu coração? Já não podia mais ser controlado.

Ah, falando na conversa:

“Nós precisamos parar com isso.” Eu digo quando Taylor se deita com o rosto virado para mim.

“Bom dia, Laura.” Ela geme, provavelmente sentindo a ressaca da noite anterior. “Merda, eu preciso parar de tentar acompanhar você. Quer dizer, você é meio irlandesa, não é? Ai, a minha cabeça...”

“Taylor, é sério.” Eu me sento na cama e cubro os seios, Taylor me olha e levanta uma sobrancelha em uma expressão de ‘mesmo?’ e eu reviro os olhos.

“Você diz isso toda vez, Lau.” Ela bufa e rola para ficar de bruços sobre a cama e apoia o rosto nas mãos.

“Mas nós precisamos _mesmo_ parar.” Eu digo, mesmo sabendo que ela não me leva a sério. Eu também não levaria, depois de tanto tempo dizendo a mesma coisa. Mas eu preciso que ela me leva a sério, eu não posso continuar com isso. “É sério dessa vez.”

“Você também diz isso toda vez.” Ela pega a minha mão e brinca com os meus dedos daquele jeito distraído e adorável dela, que dificulta a minha concentração. 

“Você não vai me levar a sério, não é mesmo?” eu afundo um pouco nos travesseiros, encostando a cabeça neles e dobrando os meus joelhos. Olho para ela, mas ela ainda brinca com os meus dedos, sem nem olhar para mim.

“Não antes de tomar um remédio para dor de cabeça e um café bem forte.” Ela levanta os olhos da minha mão e olha para mim.

“Tudo bem.” Me levanto da cama e ando até o meu guarda-roupa. Posso sentir os olhos de Taylor no meu corpo enquanto procuro algo para vestir, e acabo com uma camiseta dos Beatles e uma lingerie que puxo da gaveta.

Enquanto preparo café com algumas torradas para nós duas, como costumo fazer, recupero flashes da noite anterior na minha memória falha. Nós na casa de Jason, muitos drinks, eu rindo com a mão de Taylor na minha coxa, o jeito como ela olhava para Ruby, banheiro, Taylor me seguindo, ela reclamando sobre como Ruby não parava de me olhar “daquele jeito”, me fazendo gemer que eu era só dela enquanto a mão se movia dentro da minha saia.

E eu gemia, prometia, fazia e dizia qualquer coisa que ela mandasse. Parte pelo álcool, parte por ela. E eu não sabia ao certo porque. Tudo estava me confundindo demais.

“Nada cura ressaca como o seu café.” Eu só percebo que ela entrou na cozinha quando ela envolve os braços ao redor da minha cintura, ficando na ponta dos pés para apoiar o queixo no meu ombro. Eu poderia até fingir que aquilo me deixa desconfortável, mas, a quem eu iria enganar? Eu apenas ajusto meu corpo ao dela.

“Experiência.” Eu digo dando de ombros e ganho uma risada abafada de Taylor. “Tomou o remédio?”

“Mm-hm.” Ela murmura, a boca próxima demais do meu pescoço. Eu já sei o que ela quer, mas não vai funcionar. Ela já tentou várias vezes, mas não deu certo. Nós nunca, nunca mesmo, transamos sem estar sob efeito de álcool.

“Aqui.” Me viro e entrego uma xícara para Taylor e ela a leva até a boca, murmurando em satisfação. Ela sorri e me dá um beijo rápido nos lábios, que me faz fechar os olhos. Como eu queria ter toda essa naturalidade dela.

“Obrigada.” Ela se senta no balcão, ao lado do prato de torradas, e tira uma delas do prato. A camiseta que ela veste, a mesma que usa toda manhã que acorda aqui, revela suas pernas e eu tento não olhar para elas. Tento focar apenas no rosto dela, que já é distração o bastante. “Agora eu posso levar alguma coisa a sério. Sabe o que eu acho?” okay, isso não estava no script... “Nós devíamos tentar.”

“O que...”

“Nós realmente deveríamos tentar. Digo, fazer disso algo sério. Nós temos tudo pra dar certo, Laura.” Levanto o rosto e olho no fundo dos olhos azuis, e eles me parecem tão sinceros que o meu estômago revira. “Nós nos damos muito bem desde que nos conhecemos, eu confio em você mais do que em qualquer pessoa, e estamos mantendo isso há muito tempo, o que significa que o sexo é realmente muito bom. O que mais alguém poderia querer em uma relação?”

“Você não pode estar falando sério.” Eu pisco algumas vezes, incapaz de acreditar que ela realmente está dizendo aquilo.

“Por que não?” ela respira fundo e pega a minha mão, me puxando para perto dela.

A minha barriga encosta na borda do balcão e estou entre as pernas de Taylor. Suas coxas seguram a minha cintura e as suas mãos seguram o meu rosto. E eu não hesito em olhar para aqueles olhos que são sempre as partes mais nítidas dos meus flashes das noites com Taylor, e meu coração acelera. Eu sempre amei eles. Mesmo antes de saber que amava Taylor, eu já amava aqueles olhos. Eles têm algo por trás daquele azul infinito, um sentimento que eu não consigo identificar, ou me nego a aceitar. Eles me dizem mais do que os lábios rosados de Taylor jamais poderiam sussurrar.

E no fundo, eu sei que ela vê o mesmo nos meus olhos.

“Vamos só tentar. O que me diz? Hm?” ela beija os meus lábios e encosta a testa na minha. “Nós podemos começar agora mesmo, você só precisa me prometer que vai tentar. Eu sei que você quer, Laura...”

“Tay...” 

“Por favor... por favor, me dá uma chance.” As mãos dela se juntam atrás do meu pescoço.

E ela sussurra, pela primeira vez.

“Eu te amo, Laura Prepon.”

Eu puxo ela pela nuca. Minha boca atinge a sua já entreaberta, dando total acesso para a língua dela. Minhas mãos agarram o cabelo loiro de Taylor e ela leva uma das mãos até a minha cintura, por dentro da camiseta. O toque dela me causa arrepios por todo o corpo e eu grunho na boca dela. Ela geme de volta quando deslizo as unhas pelas coxas dela. Meu corpo esquenta. Eu não vou aguentar. Eu vou me entregar completamente a ela, sóbria, consciente, nua de corpo e de alma. Eu vou dizer de volta. Ela envolve as penas ao meu redor. Eu te amo, Taylor. O resto que vá pro inferno.

_Eu te amo, Taylor._

Mas quando eu já estou quase subindo no balcão, desesperada por mais contato com o corpo dela, meu celular toca.

“Não atende.” Taylor diz sem fôlego entre beijos. 

“Eu preciso.” Eu tento me afastar, mas ela segura o meu rosto.

“Por favor...” ela continua me beijando, e eu realmente não quero atender. Mas o toque é insistente.

“Desculpe.” Dou um último beijo nela e pegou meu celular.

“Tanner” pula na tela.

Ah, merda...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taylor's POV

“Nós saímos da casa do Jason e você estava muito bêbada, então eu te trouxe para dormir aqui.” Laura diz sem nenhuma pausa enquanto joga roupas em cima de mim, sem me dar tempo de ter nenhuma reação. Nem de entender nada. “Essa é a história, não faça perguntas. Eu te explico depois. Eu acho.”

“Quem era no telefone? O que...” a campainha me interrompe.

“Eu te explico depois.” Laura repete, correndo para fora do quarto.

Eu coloco as roupas que Laura me deu, e sorrio ao ver que não são as minhas da noite anterior, mas roupas dela. Depois de me vestir, ando pelo corredor e paro no fim, de onde posso ver Laura com os braços em torno do pescoço de um homem alto e moreno. Ele tem o cabelo um pouco longo, barba por fazer e me lembra bastante o ex-namorado de Laura, Scott Michael Foster. O homem segura Laura pela cintura e sorri enquanto ela fala alguma coisa que eu não consigo escutar. E ele não responde.

Ele _beija_ ela.

Eu franzo as sobrancelhas e sinto algo estranho no meu estômago, parecido com náuseas. Laura está beijando um homem desconhecido na porta da sua casa, 10 minutos depois de ter me beijado _daquele jeito_ no balcão da cozinha. Eu vasculho a minha mente até o último canto, mas não consigo me lembrar de Laura mencionando nenhum homem por quem ela estivesse apaixonada, ou tendo um caso, ou algo parecido.

Mas ali estava ela, com as mãos enterradas no cabelo castanho do homem alto, beijando-o de um jeito que só pessoas apaixonadas fazem.

Como ela costuma _me_ beijar.

Me sinto um pouco tonta enquanto ando até eles e limpo a garganta para que percebam a minha presença. Laura rapidamente se separa do homem, mas ele mantém as mãos na cintura dela. Eu sorrio, sem mostrar meus dentes.

“Laura, eu... já estou indo. Obrigada, pela noite passada. Eu realmente não conseguiria chegar em casa naquele estado.” Eu digo, incorporando a mentira que Laura havia me dito para contar.

“Ah, sim, ér... imagina. Tay.” Laura sorri, se livrando dos braços do homem. “Mas antes de você ir, deixe eu te apresentar alguém. Esse é Tanner, meu namorado.”

Namorado.

“Tan, essa é Taylor Schilling.”

_Namorado._

“Taylor! Laura falou muito de você.” O homem, que agora tem nome, estende a mão para mim.

_Namorado de Laura._

“Estranho...” eu digo, encarando a mão dele como se fosse uma arma apontada para mim. “Ela não me falou absolutamente nada sobre você.”

Levanto os olhos para Laura, e o olhar dela me confunde. Ele pede desculpas? Me reprova? Não sei dizer ao certo, toda a minha cabeça está concentrada em processar a informação que me foi dada. Laura tem um namorado. Eu definitivamente estou tonta. Eu quero vomitar. Eu quero socar a cara desse homem até arrancar esse sorriso do seu rosto. Eu quero correr de volta para o meu quarto, quente e seguro. E eu espero que meu rosto não diga nada disso.

“Engraçado mesmo.” Tanner franze as sobrancelhas, ainda sorrindo. “Do jeito que ela fala de você, vocês devem mesmo ter muitos assuntos mais interessantes do que eu, não é?”

“Certamente.” Não me preocupo em sorrir, nem em apertar a mão dele. “Bem, eu tenho mesmo que ir.”

Passo direto por Laura, ignorando o olhar dela, e a mão que tenta discretamente me parar. Sigo em linha reta pela porta, até o elevador, e ignoro completamente a mulher que me pede para segurar a porta. Preciso de um tempo sozinha, mesmo que seja pelo curto tempo que o elevador leva para chegar ao térreo. O beijo. O homem. A palavra. Tudo ainda gira na minha cabeça. Estou tão confusa que nem mesmo sei o que estou sentindo. Raiva? Tristeza? Tudo ao mesmo tempo?

Eu não sei.

Térreo.

Ando com passos decididos para fora do prédio e consigo um táxi em pouco tempo. Dou meu endereço para o motorista.

Talvez eu esteja com raiva de Laura. Por ela nunca ter me contado nada. Por ela estar tendo uma relação com alguém, por esconder isso de mim e, principalmente, por ter continuado com o que fazíamos. Aquela loucura que eu amava. Que eu _amo_. Ela teve coragem de ir para a cama comigo tantas vezes, estando supostamente apaixonada por outra pessoa. _Namorando_ outra pessoa. Um homem. Pensar nisso fazia o meu rosto esquentar. O que eu era, afinal, para ela? 

Ou talvez eu estivesse triste. Triste por ter alguém na vida dela com mais importância que eu. Por não ser “oficial”. Por nem mesmo ser uma amante. Por ser algo aparentemente sem relevância e descartável. Por ela beijar outra pessoa da mesma forma que me beijava. Por ela parecer tão natural nos braços dele. _Por ela nunca ter me contado nada..._

Ou talvez apenas confusa demais para sentir alguma coisa.

O táxi para, meu celular vibra.

 _“Nós precisamos conversar. Talvez você não queira, mas nós_ precisamos _conversar. Me encontre no café perto da sua casa, às 5pm. Aquele café. Xoxo Laura”_ diz uma mensagem de Laura. Suspiro. Não, eu não quero vê-la naquele momento. Mas ela está certa.

Nós precisamos conversar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura's POV

As pontas dos meus dedos doem de tanto baterem na mesa, mas estou nervosa demais parar ficar parada.

Ainda mais quando vejo Taylor entrar pela porta, andando direto para a nossa mesa, sem procurar. Ela sabe que eu sempre estou na mesma mesa, no fundo. Ela anda até mim com uma expressão séria e se senta em silêncio, apoia os braços na mesa e me encara. Uma garçonete se aproxima. Fazemos pedidos rápidos. Ela ainda me encara, esperando que eu fale. Mas eu não sei bem o que falar. Tento pensar no que gostaria de ouvir se estivesse no lugar de Taylor, mas não consigo pensar em nada. Não consigo imaginar como me sentiria.

“Por onde eu devo começar?” pergunto suspirando, me encostando na cadeira. Me sinto cansada. A conversa mal começou e já sei que será desgastante. Eu não queria estar aqui. Não queria ter que ter essa conversa com Taylor, muito menos dizer o que tenho planejado para dizer. Mas eu não tenho escolha. Não depois do jeito como Taylor saiu do meu apartamento.

“Há quanto tempo você tem um namorado?” Ela diz, direta, sem mudar de expressão. Uma coisa que eu sempre admirei em Taylor era a capacidade que ela tinha de falar as coisas diretamente, ir direto ao assunto, sem enrolar. Mas, nessa situação, isso me intimida um pouco. Procuro uma posição confortável, mas o que me deixa desconfortável na verdade não é o banco de madeira e couro, bem confortável por sinal. O que me deixa inquieta é o olhar de Taylor, que não desvia do meu nem por um segundo.

“Seis meses.” 

“Por que não me contou?”

“Porque eu não queria que terminasse. Digo, eu e você. Essa coisa que nós temos. Eu não queria que acabasse.” Digo, e a expressão dela suaviza, mas é quase imperceptível. Bebidas quentes são colocadas entre nós. Minha próxima respiração é um pouco mais aliviada, e penso que estou conseguindo acalmar ela. Mas estou enganada. 

“Se gostava de estar comigo, por que arrumou um namorado?” seu rosto volta a expressão dura de antes em um fração de segundo e ela toma um gole do seu café. “O que, eu sou um sexo melhor do que o que você tem com o seu namoradinho? É isso? Você quer aventura, algo fora da rotina, é pra isso que eu sirvo?”

“Claro que não, Taylor.” Eu franzo as sobrancelhas e me inclino sobre a mesa, envolvendo os dedos ao redor do copo quente que comporta a minha bebida. É difícil ser compreensiva em uma situação onde é você quem causa a dor. “Olha, você tem todo direito de estar com raiva...”

“Eu não sei se estou com raiva. Eu estou confusa.” Os dedos dela deslizam pelo cabelo e ela olha pela janela.

“Ótimo, nós soamos exatamente como Alex e Piper.” Isso ganha uma risada dela e ela volta a olhar para mim. “Olha, quando eu conheci ele, eu realmente achei que nós íamos parar daquela vez. Aí eu fui ficando mais e mais próxima dele, nós começamos a namorar e eu estava decidida a, isso vai soar horrível mas, usar ele para esquecer você.”

“E conseguiu?” não consigo definir qual o sentimento por trás dessa pergunta. Ela tinha que ser uma atriz tão boa, só para dificultar tudo. Não posso calcular minhas respostas sem saber o que ela sente, mas ela não vai deixar transparecer. Ela quer a minha sinceridade. Sempre quis. Mas ser sincera com ela não vai me levar a um bom lugar.

“Claro que não.” Eu rio dessa vez e mando um pouco do líquido quente e amargo pela minha garganta. “Eu chamei ele de Taylor na nossa primeira vez.”

Ela solta uma gargalhada, batendo as mãos uma vez, e meu peito esquenta com afeto diante daquele som. Eu sorrio e olho para o maxilar de Taylor enquanto ela ri, com a cabeça jogada para trás. E é olhando praquela linha perfeita onde os meus lábios e dentes já estiveram inúmeras vezes que eu suspiro e tenho certeza do que devo fazer. Do que é certo. Não vai ser fácil, não vai ser agradável, mas é o melhor a se fazer. Me preparo para qualquer tipo de reação diante da mudança na conversa, porque eu sei que não é isso o que ela espera. Eu sei que dei esperanças a ela, e isso me mata.

“Mas eu não estou pronta pra desistir dele.” Eu digo quando Taylor abaixa o rosto novamente, e o sorriso dela se vai. Ela me olha confusa e eu cruzo os braços, esvaziando meus pulmões lentamente antes de levantar o olhar para encontrar os olhos dela novamente.

“O que... o que quer dizer com isso?” ela franze as sobrancelhas. A confusão dela sempre foi adorável para mim. Como ela parecia uma criança diante de coisas que não entendia. E como muitas das vezes, era eu quem fazia aquela expressão se transformar em outra, mais iluminada, ainda como criança, mas dessa vez como criança que descobriu algo aparentemente genial. Mas essa confusão é diferente, e eu sei que não posso tirar isso do seu rosto, porque estou tão confusa quanto ela.

“Quer dizer que isso, que nós...” nós. “acabamos aqui. Isso acaba agora, Taylor. Eu tenho um namorado, eu o amo e não posso continuar fazendo isso com ele.” Desvio o olhar só para não ter que lidar com os olhos dela agora. O jeito como eles dizem que me odeiam, e ao mesmo tempo me imploram para voltar atrás e dizer que eu não quis dizer nada daquilo. Me imploram só para voltar. E eu sei que não posso olhar para eles por muito tempo, ou vou acabar fazendo o que eles pedem.

“M-Mas... mas você disse que estava tentando me esquecer, então... é porque tem alguma coisa para ser esquecida...” ela gagueja, parece estar entrando em desespero, procurando por argumentos para tentar me convencer. Ela foi de confusa para perdida. “É porque eu significo alguma coisa...”

“Claro que significa, Tay.” Consigo olhar para ela, e tento manter meu olhar firme, usando como nunca meu talento para atuar. “Você significa muito pra mim. Mas eu não te amo.” 

Mentira.

“O que eu sinto por você é... superficial.”

Mentirosa.

“Mas eu amo Tanner. Eu não consigo tirar você da cabeça, mas eu o _amo_ de verdade. E isso vai passar alguma hora.”

Pare com isso, você está magoando ela.

“Me desculpe se eu te passei a impressão errada.”

_Pare!_

“Mas eu não te amo, Taylor.”

A boca de Taylor está entreaberta e ela realmente parece que vai começar a chorar. Eu sinto um nó na minha garganta que eu não consigo engolir, não importa o quanto eu tente nem quanto café eu tome. Seus lábios se partem mais, como se ela fosse dizer algo, mas voltam a se fechar, como se ela não lembrasse mais o que ia falar. O silêncio é agonizante, mas eu não tenho mais nada a dizer. As palavras já saíram, e não tem mais volta. E eu ainda estou decidindo se me arrependo ou não de ter dito elas.

Agora, imagine quando você está ouvindo uma música muito triste, e você sabe que quer chorar porque aquela música realmente mexeu com você, mas você não consegue, e você ouve a música de novo e de novo mas ainda não chora, e começa a se sentir sufocado, como se todos os seus sentimentos estivessem na sua garganta, com medo de sair.

Essa é a sensação de olhar nos olhos de Taylor nesse momento.

Eu sinto meu próprio peito pesado, como se algo me impedisse de respirar. Eu decidi. Estou arrependida. Porque no fundo sei que daria muito mais certo com Taylor do que com qualquer outra pessoa. Ela é o meu destino. É por isso que tive tantas chances durante tanto tempo, mas joguei cada uma delas fora de manhã. E agora, a chance final, a maior de todas, também estava sendo descartada por mim. Por medo. Do conhecido, do desconhecido e da mistura dos dois. Medo do imprevisível e apego ao seguro. Medo de me entregar demais aos meus sentimentos e esquecer a parte racional da minha vida. É só que não estou acostumada a sentir nada tão intenso, e isso me assusta. É medo. Só pode ser medo.

Desisto da minha bebida. E Taylor também desiste da dela. Ela se levanta, deixando mais da metade do conteúdo de seu copo sobre a mesa.

“Você sabe que isso não é verdade.” Ela diz, firme, antes de se virar e ir embora. Eu sinto como que um soco no meu estômago.

Não é verdade. Eu só quero que seja.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taylor's POV

É dia de gravação, e eu estou uma _merda_.

Não importa quanta maquiagem eu aplique antes de sair de casa, nada esconde as noites mal dormidas e o estresse pelos quais estou passando nos últimos dias, então opto por usar a menor quantidade de maquiagem possível, na esperança de não piorar tudo. Quem sabe essa minha cara acabada seja boa para Piper? Suspiro.

É dia de gravação, e eu vou ver Laura.

E é só nisso que eu consigo pensar antes de abrir a porta para a sala de onde vêm as vozes de Natasha, Jenji, Jason e Danielle. Sempre os mais barulhentos do grupo. Sorrio ao ouvir a algazarra que os quatro fazem, até ouvir um som familiar ao fundo. A risada de Laura. Seguro a maçaneta mais forte e fico ali por alguns segundos ouvindo ela rir. Me sinto enjoada, e sinto que não vou conseguir. Entrar nessa sala e encarar Laura rindo, perfeitamente _bem_ , enquanto eu estou um desastre, sem conseguir dormir uma noite inteira, pensando em tudo o que ela me disse. É demais para mim. Respiro fundo e me preparo para dar meia volta e ligar depois dizendo que estou doente, esperando que ninguém tivesse me visto ali.

“Taylor, você vai entrar ou não?” Natasha grita, e só então eu percebo que segurei tão forte a maçaneta que acabei abrindo a porta e deixando uma fresta, pela qual Natasha me observava com aquele sorriso irônico à la Nicky Nichols.

Eu rio, parte por Natasha, parte por ser tão distraída às vezes. Abro um pouco mais a porta. “Não sei se devo dar a vocês o prazer da minha companhia.”

Essa é a hora em que Laura responderia à minha piada, com aquele meio-sorriso-meio-risada, e me puxaria para dentro, para sentar ao lado dela e trocar mais algumas piadas antes de entrar para os camarins. E eu iria para o camarim dela depois de ficar pronta, sentaria na mesa e Natasha em uma cadeira, e continuaríamos conversando sobre nada até que fôssemos chamadas. E isso se repetiria por todos os dias de gravação, e era um dos motivos pelos quais eu amava trabalhar com elas.

Era.

Obviamente, Laura não diz nada. Ela tem sim aquele sorriso de quem acabou de rir muito no rosto, e olha para mim assim como todos na sala, com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Natasha. Rezo para que o meu sorriso engane ela.

“Oh, por favor, senhorita Schilling.” É Jason quem levanta e vem até mim, com a mão estendida. O jeito como ele consegue se manter sério no meio de uma piada me faz rir, e eu ponho a mão sobre a dele.

Eu faço algumas piadas, tentando ao máximo não olhar para Laura, que permanece quieta, apenas rindo quando algumas das brincadeiras de Jason ou Natasha envolvem ela. É muito estranho para mim estar no mesmo ambiente que Laura e não ter nenhum tipo de contato com ela. É _errado_. Me sinto agoniada. Por várias vezes eu chego perto de dizer algo para ela, mas aí eu me lembro e tenho que engolir em seco para não deixar a vontade de chorar chegar à minha garganta.

Jenji diz algo. Eu finjo rir.

Olho para Laura. Ela olha para mim. Ela não ri mais.

* * *

 

“Toc toc.” Reconheço a voz de Natasha do outro lado da porta do meu camarim. “Posso?”

“Sempre.” Respondo e sorrio quando ela entra, um dos meus poucos sorrisos verdadeiros do dia. Natasha se senta no sofá, com um estranho ar sério vindo de seu sorriso sempre torto. Viro minha cadeira para ela, e ela veste as mesmas roupas que eu, o uniforme cáqui de Litchfield, e ver ela naquelas roupas me faz pensar que não haveria no mundo pessoa melhor para interpretar Nicky Nichols.

“Eu... não sei se devo me meter, mas... você e Laura...” ah, não. Não. “Eu não sei, eu achei estranho. Todo mundo achou, na verdade. Vocês não se olharam mais de duas vezes. Vocês não trocaram nem uma palavra. O que houve?”

É a Natasha, eu digo para mim mesma. É Natasha. Ela sabe guardar segredos. Eu confio nela. Ela é a Nicky da minha Piper. Eu posso contar para ela. Seria uma boa ideia, parar de guardar tudo, desabafar com alguém em quem posso confiar, botar isso tudo para fora. Talvez me aliviasse. Mas, mesmo assim, hesito. Não sei se devo contar isso para alguém. Me parece traição.

“Não precisa falar nada se não quiser. Eu provavelmente não deveria ter perguntado...” ela se levanta, claramente sem graça por eu não ter respondido.

“Não, tudo bem. Me desculpe, eu... me distraí.” Sorrio com a boca fechada e faço um gesto para que ela se sente novamente. “Olha, é... é complicado.”

Eu conto tudo para ela. Eu conto a história inteira, sobre como tudo começou quando acordei na cama de Laura depois de uma festa, como isso continuou por meses, como só acabou porque ela me disse que tinha um namorado. Conto coisas que não deveria contar, falo sobre tudo o que eu sinto por Laura, sobre como me senti em cada parte da história. Falo coisas que eu nem sabia que sentia, mas que, me ouvindo dizê-las em voz alta, percebo que são meus mais sinceros sentimentos. Depois de certo tempo, me esqueço de com quem estou falando. Me sinto como se falasse com um espelho. Abro completamente o meu coração enquanto olho para as minhas mãos, e só me lembro de que Natasha está ali quando levanto os olhos e vejo a expressão concentrada em seu rosto, absorvendo cada palavra que eu digo. E quando termino, ela respira fundo, como se fosse ela quem estivesse falando esse tempo todo, como se precisasse daqueles segundos para processar tudo o que eu disse.

“Wow.” Ela diz, balançando a cabeça. “Tay, você sabe o que eu acho? Se você quer a mulher, vá pegá-la. Lute por ela. Ela tem namorado, okay, mas e daí? Você a quer mais qualquer coisa. E ela também quer você, é mais do que evidente. Vocês têm química. Vocês se atraem sem nem se tocarem, dá quase para ver a eletricidade entre vocês. Eu duvido mesmo que ela tenha isso com o tal namorado. Laura não consegue manter a pose, a compostura quando você está por perto.” Aquilo me faz sorrir. Sorrio porque sei que é verdade. É físico, o que nós temos. É tão intenso, que não fica só no interior, em nossas mentes. Nos atraímos fisicamente, é impossível não tocar Laura quando estou com ela. Não olhar para ela. Não atraí-la, e me sentir atraída, como dois ímãs.

E eu preciso desesperadamente atraí-la de volta.

Natasha se levanta, anda até mim e me dá um beijo na têmpora. Sorrio para ela.

“Laura é sua, garota. Faça ela enxergar isso.”

Com isso, ela vai embora.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> esse capítulo foi divido entre os dois POV's. a primeira parte é POV da taylor, a segunda da Laura. ambos com a mesma cena. isso não deve acontecer de novo, foi só porque estou trabalhando com fillers para chegar a uma parte mais importante de história. ;)

Ouço mais batidas na porta.

“Natasha, se é você...”

“Sou eu, na verdade.” Laura responde do outro lado da porta. É Laura. Eu sei que é. A voz dela é inconfundível. Tento relaxar os músculos do meu rosto, e não tenho certeza se dá certo. Viro a cadeira na direção da porta.

“Laura... pode entrar.” Ela abre a porta alguns segundos depois de eu ter dado permissão. Um sorriso no rosto, com a boca fechada. Falso. Tão falso. Mas eu entendo. Nenhuma de nós está confortável tão perto da outra, e é compreensível. Ela entra, fecha a porta atrás dela e anda até mim, devagar demais.

“Olha Tay, eu... não quero que você fique desconfortável perto de mim.” Ela ajoelha na minha frente, cruzando os braços sobre os meus joelhos. Essa posição é familiar e eu tento me lembrar do conforto que sentia quando conversávamos desse jeito. “Eu entendo que está meio... estranho. Mas para o bem do nosso trabalho, nós precisamos ficar confortáveis uma com a outra. Por mais difícil que seja.”

Eu respiro fundo. Eu quero brigar com ela. Dizer que é impossível ficar confortável perto dela depois de tudo. Dizer que nós nunca vamos voltar ao que éramos antes, e que é tudo culpa dela. Mas isso só dificultaria as coisas para ambas. Ela está certa. Eu não posso ser Piper, ela não pode ser Alex sem a confiança que temos uma na outra desde que nos conhecemos. Suspiro. Tento formar uma resposta decente na minha cabeça, mas acabo com o óbvio:

“Você está certa.” Eu digo, e cruzo meus braços sobre os dela, o que faz ela sorrir novamente com a boca fechada, mas um sorriso verdadeiro e quase aliviado. “Vamos só... superar isso.”

“Eu confio em você, Taylor.” É sempre o mais perto que Laura chega de dizer que me ama. Eu sempre aceito isso. “Mais do que em qualquer um. Eu não quero perder isso.”

“Bem, eu te amo.” Respondo, e ela baixa o olhar, evitando pela primeira vez olhar nos meus olhos, quase envergonhada de ser alvo dos meus sentimentos. “Eu também não quero perder isso.”

“Eu... tenho que voltar. É ótimo que nós tenhamos resolvido isso tão rápido.” Ela sorri. Falso novamente. Ela levanta e dá um beijo na minha bochecha. “Até daqui a pouco.”

Eu puxo ela pelos braços e ela tem que agarrar os braços da minha cadeira para continuar de pé. Nessa posição, meus lábios ficam bem ao lado da sua orelha. Eu percebo que ela prende a respiração, tensa. Faço questão de expirar ar quente na pele sensível atrás da sua orelha antes de falar. “Só checando se você ainda fica confortável perto de mim.” E reclino sobre a cadeira, com a expressão mais inocente que sou capaz de fazer, vendo que a teoria de Natasha é verdadeira. Laura simplesmente não consegue manter a pose quando está comigo. Mordo meu lábio inferior para não sorrir. A expressão em seu rosto é adorável, e leva alguns segundos para que ela se recomponha e saia do camarim sem dizer mais nada. Só aí eu sorrio.

Laura é minha.

Eu só queria que ela não se negasse a enxergar isso.

* * *

 

Eu paro diante da porta e respiro fundo pela décima terceira vez desde que decidi falar com Taylor antes de começar a gravar. Fecho a mão em um punho, mas não bato. Não ainda. Não consegui formar a frase perfeita na minha cabeça para falar o que tenho que falar. Depois de não ter conseguido falar com ela perto dos outros, e vendo que ela também não falou comigo, ficou claro para mim que gravar cenas como as de Alex e Piper não vai ser a coisa mais confortável do mundo para nós agora. Mas nós precisamos agir naturalmente perto uma da outra nas gravações. Relaxo um pouco. Taylor é profissional o bastante para saber que estou certa. Ela vai entender.

Bato.

“Natasha, se é você...” a voz dela começa do outro lado da porta, mas eu a interrompo.

“Sou eu, na verdade.” Eu digo sem abrir a porta, e não digo meu nome porque sei que ela me reconhece na hora em que a minha voz alcança os seus ouvidos.

“Laura... pode entrar.” Encho meus pulmões de ar novamente e coloco um sorriso no rosto. Não o meu melhor, mas não me importo. Abro a porta. Taylor está sentada em uma cadeira, olhando para a porta, as sobrancelhas arqueadas em uma expressão que não consigo decifrar muito bem.

“Olha Tay, eu... não quero que você fique desconfortável perto de mim.” Ajoelho na frente dela quando estou perto o suficiente, na posição em que eu costumava ficar quando éramos só nós duas no camarim dela, sem Natasha. Cruzo os braços sobre os joelhos dela e levanto o rosto para olhar nos seus olhos. “Eu entendo que está meio... estranho. Mas para o bem do nosso trabalho, nós precisamos ficar confortáveis uma com a outra. Por mais difícil que seja.”

Ela desvia o olhar por um segundo, e sinto algo no meu estômago. Estou com medo da resposta. Me arrependo imediatamente de ter vindo até aqui. Eu deveria ter deixado que Taylor lidasse com a situação do jeito que ela achasse melhor, não vir aqui dizer essas coisas como se ela já não tivesse pensado nisso. Isso provavelmente só a deixou mais irritada do que ela já estava. Comigo.

Estou pronta para me levantar, pedir desculpas e ir embora quando ela responde, esvaziando os pulmões lentamente.

“Você está certa.” Ela cruza os braços sobre os meus e eu sorrio, aliviada por esse gesto ser tão natural, e não calculado como eu esperava. “Vamos só... superar isso.”

“Eu confio em você, Taylor.” Digo e a expressão dela suaviza, mas ela continua séria. “Mais do que em qualquer um. Eu não quero perder isso.”

“Bem, eu te amo.” Ela responde, e eu baixo o olhar. Não aguento ouvir ela dizer isso e não poder dizer que sinto o mesmo. Eu tomei uma decisão, está certo, mas isso não torna nem um pouco mais fácil ouvir Taylor falar tão naturalmente que me ama e não poder dizer de volta, por mais que eu também a ame. Sinto algo parecido com vergonha, e um nervosismo súbito. “Eu também não quero perder isso.”

“Eu... tenho que voltar. É ótimo que nós tenhamos resolvido isso tão rápido.” Sorrio, novamente sem me esforçar muito para fazer o sorriso parecer real. Levanto, mas Taylor não tira os braços dos meus. Me inclino e dou um beijo na bochecha dela, para parecer casual. “Até daqui a pouco.”

Os braços que ela mantinha sobre os meus me puxam e eu perco o equilíbrio, segurando nos braços da cadeira dela para me equilibrar. Estou perto. Perto _demais_. Meus lábios praticamente tocam o cabelo loiro dela, e isso me faz prender a respiração, para evitar sentir o cheiro dela por muito tempo. Meu corpo inteiro está tenso. Sinto a respiração quente dela na minha orelha e me arrepio por completo, sentindo algo parecido com excitação por estar tão perto de Taylor. Tento me controlar, mas é impossível quando ouço a voz dela: “Só checando se você ainda fica confortável perto de mim.” E ela se afasta, recostando na cadeira, mas ainda estou perto demais, inclinada sobre ela. Meus olhos se movem para o rosto dela, e ela tem um sorriso e as sobrancelhas arqueadas, e a sua expressão me tira mais ainda do sério. Pisco várias vezes, tentando voltar a mim, tentando readquirir o controle sobre o meu próprio corpo para poder levantar e sair de perto de Taylor, mas simplesmente não consigo me mover. Se eu me inclinar mais um pouco, só mais um pouco, meus lábios chegarão nos de Taylor.

Mas tomo a decisão mais sensata e me levanto, deixando a sala sem dizer mais nada.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taylor's POV

“Quem está faltando?” Natasha pergunta andando em direção à porta quando a campainha do seu apartamento toca.

Estamos novamente reunidos no apartamento de Natasha. As vozes e risadas vão ficando mais altas à medida que bebemos mais, e é como qualquer outra reunião que já tivemos. Bebidas, risadas, piadas, conversas sem sentido algum e sem seriedade nenhuma. Como sempre, estamos todos bem confortáveis. Estou sentada ao lado de Jason, e me inclino sobre ele toda vez que uma de suas piadas me faz gargalhar. Me viro apenas quando Natasha grita da porta.

Olho em volta. Todos estão aqui. Menos Laura.

E lá está ela quando Natasha abre a porta. Impecável, como sempre. Me faz perder o fôlego, só olhar para ela. A maquiagem que realça ainda mais a beleza dos seus olhos, o desenho dos seus lábios e as maçãs do seu rosto. O vestido preto que abraça as curvas do seu corpo torna impossível não olhar para ele. Por um segundo penso que ainda vou ter minhas mãos dentro daquele vestido no fim da noite. Mas aí eu me lembro.

Me lembro, porque vejo _ele_.

Eles entram de mãos dadas no apartamento, depois de Laura apresentar Tanner a Natasha, e Natasha automaticamente olha para mim, com o olhar quase preocupado. Rolo os olhos para ela, assegurando de que estou bem, e ela dá um sorriso afetado e fecha a porta, voltando para o círculo que formamos nos sofás. Laura cumprimenta um por um, como de costume, apresentando o namorado (não consigo pensar na palavra sem fazer uma careta, como se ela tivesse gosto ruim) para todos, que parecem surpresos. Vez ou outra recebo um olhar de alguém sendo apresentado a Tanner assim que Laura diz que ele é seu namorado, mas tento ignorar, focando em Jason.

“Taylor.” Jeans param na minha frente e eu olho para cima para ver que o dono deles é Tanner, com um sorriso tão animado que chega a parecer bobo e seu cabelo de James Blunt. “Bom ver você de novo.”

Faço de tudo para que meu sorriso saia falso, mais falso que nunca. Faço questão que ele saiba que não estou nem um pouco feliz em vê-lo, no _meu_ espaço. “Igualmente.” Ele não tenta estender a mão para mim dessa vez, e fico feliz por isso. Ele apenas senta ao lado de Laura, em outro sofá, e pega um copo da mesa.

É ainda mais difícil ignorar a presença de Laura quando ela está com ele. É difícil ignorar a raiva subindo pela minha garganta, ou a sensação horrível no meu estômago vendo eles juntos. É difícil ignorar o jeito como ela toca o braço dele, sorri com qualquer coisa que ele diz, ou se inclina sobre ele quando ri, do mesmo jeito que eu faço com Jason. Do mesmo jeito que Laura fazia comigo.

Então na primeira oportunidade, eu deixo a sala. Natasha diz que precisam de mais bebidas e me ofereço para pegá-las na cozinha, pretendendo demorar mais do que os poucos minutos que levaria para trazer algumas garrafas para a sala. Entro na cozinha e me encosto no balcão, olhando pela janela. Sempre gostei da cozinha de Natasha ter uma janela, de onde era possível ver as luzes da cidade. Jason costumava brincar que era melhor não me deixar ir buscar coisas na cozinha, porque eu ficaria olhando pela janela e não traria nada. O que acontecia, na maioria das vezes. Mas nessa vez, eu demoro mais. Não tenho nem um pouco de vontade de voltar para lá. 

“Esqueceu o caminho de volta para a sala?” a voz me faz virar na direção da porta da cozinha, e Laura está encostada no batente da porta, olhando para mim com um sorriso meio irônico. Sozinha. “Me mandaram aqui para te buscar.”

“Eu estou bem aqui, na verdade.” Eu digo, e volto a olhar pela janela. Ouço Laura suspirar.

“Taylor, é sério?” não respondo e ela dá alguns passos na minha direção. “O que você quer? Que eu esconda ele de todo mundo porque você não consegue lidar com o fato de que eu tenho um namorado, e estou feliz com ele?”

“Aqueles são _meus_ amigos.” Eu digo infantilmente, me virando para ela. “Meus colegas de trabalho. E sim, eu estou incomodada, porque ele já me tomou coisas demais. A última coisa que eu precisava era ele no _meu território_!”

“São _meus_ amigos também!” ela bate com o dedo indicador contra o peito, a irritação começando a tomar conta do tom da sua voz. “E ele é _meu_ namorado! Então eu acho bom você ir se acostumando. E ele não te tomou nada, Taylor...”

“Ele me tomou você!” estou completamente virada para ela e sinto meu rosto esquentar. As sobrancelhas de Laura se arqueiam por uma fração de segundo, mas logo ela volta à expressão irritada de antes. “Já é demais.”

“Eu nunca fui sua, Taylor!” ela diz, e eu tenho certeza que meu coração pula uma batida. Posso sentir meus olhos se arregalando e minha sobrancelhas arqueando em surpresa com o quão convicta sua voz soa, como se o que ela dissesse fosse uma verdade incontestável que esperou bastante tempo para ser libertada. “ _Nunca!_ Está na hora de esclarecer isso. Ele não te tomou nada, porque nunca foi seu!”

“Você está errada...” minha voz soa distante, fraca, e eu engulo em seco.

“Não, não, você está errada! Nós...” ela diz a palavra como se queimasse a sua língua. “nunca fomos nada especial. Eu estava bêbada, você é gostosa e muito boa na cama, foi isso. _Só isso_! Nunca teve amor, nunca teve nenhum sentimento envolvido. Nós nunca fomos nada, Taylor. Pare de agir como se fôssemos. Eu não tenho culpa de conseguir controlar meus sentimentos melhor do que você.”

“Mas você disse...”

“O que eu disse não importa! Eu disse tudo aquilo para não magoar você, porque eu achei que você iria entender, mas parece que o único jeito de fazer você enxergar que nós nunca fomos nada, é falando diretamente.” Nada... “Me desculpe, Taylor, mas você está errada. Esteve errada esse tempo todo. Não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso.”

Ela tenta sair da cozinha. E eu acho que é ver ela saindo que me dá forças para sair do meu estado de choque e agarrar o pulso dela, fazendo ela dar dois passos vacilantes para trás antes de se virar para mim. Eu não dou tempo para ela pensar. Nem eu consigo pensar. 

Eu pressiono meus lábios contra os dela com tanta força que a sua cabeça vai para trás.

E ela se rende por alguns instantes. O pulso se livra da minha mão e as duas mãos vão para o meu cabelo. As minhas se encaixam em qualquer parte do corpo dela, sentido choques elétricos ao tocá-la e puxá-la contra mim. Sua língua é voraz, selvagem, devora a minha boca com a ferocidade de um animal. Algo em meu peito explode, achando que finalmente fiz ela enxergar que tem mais do que sentimentos por trás do que nós temos. É algo físico. Algo que não podemos controlar, nem evitar. E então penso em como vai ser gostoso foder ela no banheiro, enquanto o seu namoradinho senta na sala, alheio a tudo.

Mas aí ela se afasta, praticamente me empurrando para longe dela, e passa o braço pela boca para limpar o batom borrado, sem muito sucesso.

“Você só pode estar ficando louca.” Ela balança a cabeça. E a julgar pela sua expressão, se eu não pudesse ver os sentimentos mais profundos e escondidos de Laura, eu poderia dizer que ela me odeia.

Ou pelo menos ela tenta.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taylor's POV

Eu mudo de posição pela primeira vez desde que me joguei na minha cama, ainda usando o vestido e os saltos dessa noite.

Consegui convencer Natasha de que não me sentia muito bem, e esse era o único motivo pelo qual eu estava indo embora. Ou ela fingiu que acreditava em mim. Saí sem olhar para Laura novamente, e ela também não olhou para trás quando deixei o apartamento. Passei todo o caminho para casa tentando focar em outras coisas para não ter que pensar nas coisas que ela disse. Na música no rádio do táxi, nas luzes vindo dos prédios, em ruídos que vinham de outros carros. Deixava minha mente se agarrar em qualquer coisa pequena para me distrair, e quando cheguei em casa, não me permiti chorar.

Mas agora percebo que chorar teria sido melhor do que passar tanto tempo deitada na mesma posição, em silêncio, sendo consumida lentamente pelos meus pensamentos.

Mudo novamente de posição quando meu celular toca. Estou há tanto tempo no escuro do meu quarto que a luz da tela faz meus olhos arderem, e levo alguns segundos para conseguir ler o nome.

“LP <3”

Minha primeira reação é franzir as sobrancelhas e mover o dedo para atender, mas eu me contenho. E o que quer que eu estivesse sentindo até agora se transforma em raiva. Não, eu não quero falar com ela. Não mesmo. E ela não pode querer falar comigo depois do que disse na casa de Natasha. Ela disse tudo o que precisava, nada mais que ela tenha para falar me importa agora. Rejeito a chamada, e então olho as horas. 01:15 da manhã. Não está tão tarde, mas com certeza está tarde para Laura estar me ligando.

A tela acende novamente. Laura de novo.

Dessa vez eu penso por mais tempo antes de desligar. Se ela insistiu, é porque talvez seja importante. Laura costumava me avisar algumas coisas de trabalho pelo telefone, mas ela não ligaria tão tarde, e provavelmente teria falado comigo mais cedo. Não consigo pensar em nenhum motivo para ela me ligar, a não ser a conversa que tivemos na cozinha de Natasha. E eu com certeza não quero falar sobre isso. Não agora.

Mas na quinta ligação, eu atendo.

“Laura?” pergunto meio hesitante e ouço apenas o ruído de uma respiração do outro lado da linha. “Laura, são uma e quinze da manhã, o que vo...”

“Tay?” a voz dela está embargada e arrastada, e eu não consigo dizer se ela esteve bebendo, ou chorando. A segunda opção faz um nó se formar na minha garganta, e eu engulo em seco para tirá-lo de lá. “Tay... você atendeu...”

“Atendi, o que...” franzo as sobrancelhas e me sento na cama. “Laura, você está bem?”

“Eu não sei...” e eu ouço Laura soluçar, confirmando a minha suspeita de que ela estava chorando. Meu coração quebra com o som e sou obrigada a deixar a raiva de lado. Nunca vi Laura chorar, e o efeito que o som dela soluçando tem em mim não deixa que nenhum outro sentimento me tome. Só a necessidade de protege-la, de leva-la pra longe do que quer que esteja machucando ela.

“Ei, ei, Lau, calma. Respira. O que houve?”

“Eu... Tay... Eu não sei...” ela para de soluçar, mas o choro ainda está na sua voz. “Eu... eu preciso de você, Taylor... você está em casa? Eu... vou dirigir até aí...”

“Não, não, Laura, espera. Você não vai dirigir.”

“Mas eu quero ver você...”

“Lau, você está bêbada, okay?”

“Eu _preciso_ ver você.” Tento ignorar a insistência infantil e o tom triste da voz dela.

“Não, você não precisa, você não vai a lugar algum. Laura, me prometa que você não vai dirigir.”

“Mas...”

“Prometa.”

“Não é justo!” ela soluça novamente. Suspiro.

“Deus, tudo bem. Onde você está? Você está em casa?”

“Sim...”

“Eu estou indo. Fique onde está.”

“Mesmo?”

“Sim. Só não chegue perto de um volante.”

“Não vou. Você vem mesmo?”

“Sim, Laura...”

“Não desliga.”

“Jesus...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“Você ainda está aí?”

“Estou aqui.”

* * *

 

Quando chego ao apartamento de Laura, a porta está aberta e tudo está escuro. Fecho a porta atrás de mim e tateio a parede à procura de um interruptor. Meus dedos acham um e ligo a luz, para ver Laura deitada no sofá com uma garrafa pela metade. Ela geme e leva a mão aos olhos, então eu desligo a luz e ando no escuro até o sofá.

“Você veio...” ela diz quando me sento ao lado dela.

“Eu disse que viria.” Digo, e suspiro. Ela levanta o corpo para ficar sentada, recostada sobre o encosto do sofá, a cabeça virada para mim.

“Eu precisava ver você.”

“Você também disse isso.”

“Você me odeia...” ela levanta a cabeça de repente, como se percebesse algo, e arqueia as sobrancelhas. Eu franzo as minhas.

“O que? Eu não te odeio...”

“Você me odeia. Pelo que eu disse hoje cedo.” Ela parece novamente prestes a chorar, envolve os braços ao meu redor em um abraço desajeitado e bêbado e deita a cabeça sobre o meu peito. “Ah Taylor, me desculpe... me desculpe, me desculpe, eu não quis dizer nada daquilo...”

“Meu Deus. Ei, ei, pare de se desculpar. Eu não te odeio, está tudo bem.” Eu digo, colocando um braço ao redor dela e afagando as suas costas.

“Eu te amo, Taylor... e agora eu arruinei tudo...” Seu corpo inteiro treme com um soluço e ela agarra mais forte o meu corpo. Tiro o cabelo do rosto dela, deixando meus dedos deslizarem por ele.

“Você não arruinou nada. Eu estou aqui, e eu vou ficar aqui, tudo bem?” isso é tão diferente das outras vezes que vi Laura embriagada. Ela sempre fica barulhenta e animada e ri de absolutamente qualquer coisa. Essa mistura de choro e falas infantis não combina nada com a Laura que eu conheço. Mas me ocorre que ela está tomada de honestidade graças ao álcool. Ah, o maldito álcool. Me dando motivos para acreditar nas coisas que ela diz em um momento como esse.

“Fica comigo... por favor...” ela pede sussurrando e eu inclino a cabeça, beijando a sua têmpora e deslizando os dedos pelo seu cabelo mais uma vez. Guio a cabeça de Laura para o meu colo com as mãos e ela põe as pernas em cima do sofá. “Eu te amo...”

“Eu também te amo, Laura. Eu não vou a lugar algum.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura's POV

Eu acordo, e Taylor ainda está lá.

Não me preocupo em procurar na minha memória partes da noite anterior das quais devo me envergonhar. O fato de eu estar deitada no colo de Taylor, que dorme com a cabeça no encosto do sofá em uma posição que não pode estar confortável, já é suficiente para eu me envergonhar de tudo. Mas a sensação de acordar no colo dela é tão boa que quase vale o constrangimento e a dor de cabeça.

Só percebo que estou observando ela dormir quando ela abre os olhos.

“Oi.” Eu digo. Ridículo, mas é a única coisa que consigo pensar. Mas ela não parece se importar muito. Ela esfrega as pontas dos dedos nos olhos e boceja, girando o pescoço certamente dolorido de passar a noite toda naquela posição.

“Oi.” Ela responde e eu penso que deveria sair do colo dela agora, então me levanto para ficar sentada. Ela leva a mão até o pescoço e faz uma careta, esticando-o novamente. “Merda...”

“Deve estar doendo. Digo, o pescoço. Por causa da sua posição.” Cada frase que eu digo é mais patética do que a última, mas estou envergonhada demais para agir naturalmente.

“Muito...” ela suspira e se levanta. “Bem... você acordou, eu... provavelmente deveria ir.” Seguro o braço dela e ela olha para baixo. Não para mim, mas para a minha mão.

“Você não quer comer alguma coisa? Deve estar com fome...”

“Não precisa, sério.” Ela delicadamente se livra da minha mão, mas eu me levanto e seguro seu outro braço.

“Eu te fiz dirigir até aqui no meio da noite, e dormir em uma posição extremamente desconfortável comigo bêbada encolhida no seu colo.” Dou uma risada abafa, tentando fazer a situação soar cômica, e não ridícula. “O mínimo que eu posso fazer é te dar alguma coisa para comer. E talvez um remédio para a dor no pescoço.”

Ela suspira e dá um sorriso afetado. “Okay.”

Sorrio e solto o braço dela, me virando para ir até a cozinha. Taylor me segue, se senta na mesa e só então eu percebo que, assim como eu, ela ainda usa o vestido da noite passada. Penso em fazer uma piada sobre como é a primeira vez que eu faço café da manhã para ela usando todas as roupas da noite anterior, mas penso que trazer isso à tona não vai melhorar em nada o clima, então apenas volto a me concentrar em fazer ovos o mais rápido possível.

“Onde está Tanner?” ela pergunta e eu me viro, sem conseguir evitar levantar uma sobrancelha. Ela encolhe os ombros.

“Ele dormiu em casa noite passada. Parece que tinha um compromisso de trabalho hoje cedo, ou algo do gênero.” Respondo me virando novamente para o fogão.

“O que... o que ele faz?”

“Ele produz documentários.” Penso em outra piada, mas novamente acho melhor não dizer nada. E fica repentinamente enjoada ao pensar que é a primeira vez que escolho palavras para falar com Taylor.

“Hm... legal. Deve ser um ótimo trabalho.” Ela não soa falsa ao dizer isso, mas sou forçada a acreditar que é apenas o seu talento para atuação.

“Ele ama. Digo, o trabalho. Fica todo animado quando tem alguma ideia nova.” Eu rio enquanto passo os ovos para um prato e ela sorri, agradecendo quando ponho o prato na frente dela. “Olha, Tay, sobre noite passada...”

“Ei, ei, não se desculpe, okay?” ela dá uma garfada. “Você estava bêbada. Eu provavelmente faria a mesma coisa se tivesse bebido tanto quanto você. Você só tem que dar graças a Deus que me ligou antes de chegar perto de um carro, vai saber o que poderia ter acontecido.”

“É... você está certa. Mas, me desculpe, mesmo assim. Não só por isso. Eu não tenho sido a melhor pessoa do mundo com você ultimamente. E eu acho que realmente te devo desculpas.”

Ela olha para mim. _Realmente_ olha para mim. Dentro dos meus olhos, aqueles olhos azuis perfurando os meus. Me arrepio com a quantidade de coisas que eles podem me dizer. Me arrepio só por serem os olhos mais lindos que já vi. “Está tudo bem. Mesmo. _Tudo_ bem.” Ela pega a minha mão e eu baixo o olhar para os dedos dela, entrelaçados nos meus. “Vamos só voltar ao normal, okay? Tem essa... festa hoje. Algo a ver com a Netflix. Vamos sentar e rir, como fazíamos em todas as festas. Isso soa bom para você?” balanço a cabeça. “Então. Vamos começar hoje.”

“Você tem razão. Você sempre tem razão.” Isso faz ela sorrir, e eu aperto a sua mão. “Eu vou procurar alguma coisa para o seu pescoço.”

“Você não deveria estar de ressaca?” eu rio.

“Meio irlandesa, certo?” grito antes de entrar no eu quarto e atravessá-lo para procurar algo para dar à Taylor no banheiro.

“Mesmo assim.” A voz está mais perto, e olho pelo espelho para ver que ela está na porta do meu quarto. Ela olha para a minha cama. “Laura, você estava horrível ontem, você não tem noção.”

“Eu acho que tenho um pouco.” Rio e tiro uma cartela de comprimidos para dor muscular da gaveta do banheiro.

“Não, você não faz ideia. Você parecia uma criança, fazendo pirraça.” Ela ri e pega a cartela da minha mão. Seus dedos não tocam os meus e me forço a não sentir desapontamento.

“Okay, já pode parar.” 

“Não, você me fez falar com você no telefone o caminho todo, você não me deixava desligar por nada!” a risada dela fica mais alta, seu nariz enruga e as covinhas que aparecem nas suas bochechas me obrigam a sorrir também, apesar de me sentir um pouco constrangida. Mas penso que, pelo menos, ela está achando engraçado, e não parece nem um pouco irritada. “Eu juro, eu tentei desligar umas quatro vezes e você insistia, e eu tinha que ficar falando que ainda estava na lin...”

“Okay! Okay!” empurro o braço dela e ela agradece pelo remédio, ainda rindo, antes de se virar para andar até a cozinha.

Sigo ela, e suspiro aliviada. Talvez tudo possa mesmo voltar ao normal.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura's POV

Meus dedos estão gelados por segurar a taça por tanto tempo, mesmo que eu só tenha tomado dois goles dela. A festa é nesse grande salão de um grande hotel, e estou sentada com Natasha, Danielle, Uzo e Jenji. E sentados ao meu lado: Tanner de um lado, Taylor do outro. E tudo está correndo naturalmente. Taylor e eu não paramos de rir a noite toda uma da outra, mesmo que ela nem tenha uma bebida e eu não esteja fazendo um grande trabalho bebendo a minha. Ela e Tanner até arriscaram trocar algumas perguntas e tudo parece perfeitamente bem.

Me levanto para ir ao banheiro, Taylor se oferece para ir comigo.

Tento me segurar, mas não consigo evitar pensar que essa seria a hora em que eu me trancaria em uma cabine no banheiro com Taylor e nós faríamos de tudo para não fazer nenhum barulho, nem estragar o cabelo uma da outra para podermos voltar para a mesa sem levantar suspeitas depois. Mas dessa vez, Taylor tem o braço ao redor do meu e andamos lado a lado até o banheiro, continuando a conversa que tínhamos na mesa.

Dentro do banheiro, deixo minha bolsa aberta sobre o balcão e me inclino sobre o espelho para retocar a maquiagem.

“Ele é bem legal, o cara dos documentários.” Ela diz, sem nenhum tipo de deboche, apesar do apelido.

“Fico feliz que tenham gostado um do outro.” Sorrio, deslizando o batom nos meus lábios. Abro e fecho eles para espalhar o batom.

“Não se anime muito, ele ainda precisa cortar o cabelo.” Eu rio e ela me acompanha. Ouço a intro de alguma música que não conheço, mas Taylor levanta a cabeça como se reconhecesse a melodia. “Eu adoro essa música!”

“Mesmo?”

“Sim! Ariana Grande, não gosta?” ela dá dois passos para ficar ao meu lado.

“Não estou muito ligada em música ultimamente.” Digo puxando um rímel da bolsa.

 _“Feel like a failure, ‘cause I know that I failed you.”_ Ela cantarola e vejo pelo espelho que olha para mim. Paro para prestar atenção na letra da música. _“I should’ve done you better, ‘cause you don’t want a liar.”_

Taylor se aproxima, se inclinando sobre mim. Não me movo e logo seus lábios estão a centímetros do meu ouvido. A mão dela aperta o meu ombro e todo o seu corpo toca a extensão do meu braço. Por que não me movo? Não faço a menor ideia. Mas não consigo me distanciar do corpo dela tão fácil.

 _“And I know, and I know, and I know he gives you everything but girl I couldn’t give it to you.”_ Ela canta sussurrando, trocando as palavras 'she' por 'he' e 'boy' por 'girl', e sei que ela realmente bota significado em cada verso da música. Me arrepio e fecho os olhos, deixando a voz dela me tomar. _“And I know, and I know, and I know that you got everything but I got nothing here without you.”_

Ela envolve meu corpo com os braços, mas permaneço imóvel. Minha falta de reação não a intimida, só encoraja ela a deslizar a língua pelo lóbulo da minha orelha. Um gemido escapa pelos meus lábios entreabertos e tenho certeza que ouço ela sorrir. Sei que ela pensa que está perto de me desarmar. E realmente está.

 _“So one last time I need to be the one who takes you home, one more time I promise after that I’ll let you go.”_ Uma das mãos dela desce para a minha perna e só aí eu me viro, meu corpo toca o dela de frente e envolvo os braços ao redor do seu pescoço. Ela sorri com a boca contra o meu pescoço. Senti falta disso. _Desse_ tipo de contato, tão cheio de paixão que sabemos exatamente onde vai parar, mas precisamos disso. _“Baby I don’t care if you got him in your heart, all I really care is you wake up in my arms.”_

Eu a beijo antes que ela termine de cantar aquela linha. A beijo com tudo, entregando tudo, tomando tudo, finalmente aceitando tudo. Disposta a abrir mão de _tudo_ , por ela.

Os lábios dela são suaves, mas o beijo não é. Meus dentes se chocam contra os dela várias vezes, a língua dela envolve a minha língua e explora minha boca de maneira violenta e possessiva. _É excitante_ , diferente de todos os beijos que já demos, bêbados ou sóbrios. Meu corpo inteiro responde aos estímulos do dela e mal posso me controlar quando nos separamos para respirar. Estou quente, tão quente que quase sinto meu sangue correndo desgovernado e mais rápido que o normal.

“Eu quero você.” Eu digo, as mãos no cabelo bagunçado dela. Ela sorri e sua boca está manchada com a mistura do meu batom com o dela. “ _Eu quero você._ ” coloco ela sobre o balcão e repito com mais ênfase ainda e pelo jeito que ela morde o lábio inferior, sei que ela pode sentir a excitação na minha voz.

“Seu namorado está lá fora...” ela diz enquanto beijo o pescoço dela. Beijo não, _lambo_. Percorro cada centímetro da sua pele com a minha língua, ansiando pelo gosto que ela tem. Quando ouço o comentário, enfio minha mão no vestido de Taylor, puxando a sua lingerie para abrir caminho para os meus dedos.

“Eu estou pouco me fodendo.” Digo pausadamente e ela não para de sorrir, gemendo quando deslizo meu dedo dentro dela. “Eu estou _te_ fodendo.”

Ela solta uma gargalhada, mas segura o meu pulso para me impedir de continuar.Grunho, frustrada por estar tão perto de algo que quero tanto, e ser interrompida. “Aqui não, alguém pode entrar.”

“Onde?” ela desce do balcão e pega a minha mão.

“Vem comigo.”

Sigo Taylor por um corredor com portas idênticas depois do banheiro. A música alta ecoa por todos os cantos e não cessa quando entramos em um dos quartos. Me deparo com uma grande cama no meio do quarto, e é o móvel que mais me chama a atenção, me fazendo descartar todas as outras peças da mobília. Taylor fecha a porta atrás de mim e me viro, ela já tem as mãos nos meus ombros e me empurra na direção da cama enquanto nos beijamos. O jeito como ela me beija é suficiente para que eu saiba que está tão excitada quanto eu. Que sente falta disso tanto quanto eu. Ela me empurra mais uma vez e caio sentada na cama. Ela coloca um dos pés em cima da cama e a sua perna passa por cima do meu ombro. Sorrio e viro a cabeça para morder a parte interna da coxa dela, chupando logo em seguida. Ela geme em aprovação e sorri mordendo o lábio novamente.

“Tira o vestido.”

Ela não tem que pedir duas vezes.

Enquanto tiro o vestido, percebo que a atenção de Taylor se dispersou mais uma vez. Ela presta atenção na música que toca do lado de fora, e eu também reconheço como “Dance For You” da Beyonce. Ela sorri e levanta uma sobrancelha. Tenho certeza que sua primeira intenção era empurrar a minha cabeça para o meio das pernas dela e segurar forte o meu cabelo enquanto eu faço meu trabalho, mas ela parece ter uma ideia melhor.

“Sente e assista.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura's POV

Eu sento e assisto.

_Wanna show you how much you got your girl feeling good._

Com os olhos fechados, Taylor deixa seu corpo entrar no ritmo da música. Os cachos loiros do seu cabelo balançam ao redor do seu rosto quando ela mexe a cabeça, ela tem os dois braços erguidos e a sincronia entre a música e o seu corpo é impressionante, como se cada movimento fosse coreografado. Todo o seu corpo se move. Sua cintura, suas pernas, seus braços, sua cabeça. Mas principalmente os seus quadris, fazendo círculos lentos e muito, _muito_ sensuais, que me fazem alternar entre a vontade de continuar assistindo e a de sentir ela fazendo aqueles movimentos contra o meu próprio corpo.

_Wanna show you how much I really care about your heart._

Ela abre os olhos, e seu olhos me _queimam_. Quase literalmente. O sorriso nos seus lábios é só um bônus, a coisa está nos olhos dela. Aquele azul que parece ainda mais azul, mais escuro, mais intenso. Sinto a resposta do meu corpo, ficando mais quente, ficando mais vivo. Acompanho os movimentos dela com os olhos e nem percebo quando mordo o lábio inferior, fazendo ela dar uma risadinha e morder seu próprio lábio em uma imitação tão exagerada que me faz sorrir, mas não deixa de ser extremamente sexy. 

_Loving you is really all that’s on my mind._

O vestido é o primeiro a sair. Ela o joga no chão e eu mapeio todo o seu corpo com os olhos, seguindo cada curva, cada músculo definido e provocante. Não consigo sustentar o olhar dela, seu corpo sempre me puxa de volta com os movimentos ritmados. Ela desliza as mãos pelo corpo, passando por cima do sutiã, pela barriga e ela enfia os polegares nas alças da calcinha. De costas para mim, ela rebola dobrando os joelhos para descer até o chão e me olha por cima do ombro. Ela sorri e morde a unha do dedo indicador, usando a outra mão para jogar o cabelo para o outro lado.

_Tonight I’m gonna dance for you, tonight I’m gonna put my body on your body._

À meia luz, eu posso jurar que ela é perfeita. Não tem um defeito no seu corpo, nem no seu rosto, nem no seu cabelo, _ela é perfeita_. E pela primeira vez em muito tempo me atinge que eu quero a perfeição dela só para mim. Eu quero ela só para mim. Para sempre, ou só por essa noite, não importa. Mas eu quero dizer que ela é minha. Quero que ela diga que é minha. Quero ter certeza. Não quero ter que dividir ela com mais ninguém, e não quero que ela me divida. Quero só eu e ela. E me decido: vou contar tudo a Tanner. Eu não me importo com a esperança de uma relação duradoura e estável que ele me dá. Eu quero o frio na barriga. Quero a aventura. Quero dormir sem saber como vou acordar. E só posso ter isso com Taylor.

_Eu quero Taylor._

_Imma take this time to show you how much you mean to me, ‘cause you are all I need._

Ela estende a mão, pega a minha e me puxa para que eu levante. De pé, ela põe os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e minhas mãos seguram a cintura dela, guiando seus movimentos enquanto danço junto com ela. Meu corpo toca o seu de cima a baixo, desde nossas pernas até nossos lábios, que se separam apenas para dar atenção ao pescoço ou maxilar da outra. Pelo jeito como ela segura o meu rosto e o meu cabelo, posso dizer que ela tem tanta pressa quanto eu, mas mesmo assim continua tentando levar as coisas o mais devagar possível, movendo os quadris contra os meus lentamente e mordendo a lateral do meu pescoço.

“O que achou?” Taylor pergunta, sua voz um sussurro vibrando contra o meu pescoço.

“Preciso mesmo falar alguma coisa?” contorno a orelha dela com a língua e ouço o barulho que ela faz ao expirar com força. “Tem um jeito ainda melhor de te mostrar o que eu achei.”

“Hmm... acho que vou gostar desse _jeito_.”

“Aposto que sim.”

Ela me beija. _Ela_ me beija. Eu só sigo os movimentos dela, e, quando me dou conta, estou de quatro sobre ela na cama, com as mãos de Taylor nos meus seios. Eu enfio meu braço entre os nossos corpos, tentando achar um bom ângulo, e Taylor ri da minha tentativa. Ela separa nossas bocas e também enfia o braço entre nós, pegando o meu pulso. 

“Essa música...” ela fala, olhando para cima por dois segundos ao ouvir a intro de alguma música do Coldplay, e então voltando a olhar para mim. “é perfeita.” Ela guia minha mão para dentro da sua calcinha, em uma posição que realmente funciona, e eu sorrio antes de voltar a beijá-la.

_Call it magic, call it true. I call it magic when I’m with you._

O primeiro gemido de Taylor ainda é contra os meus lábios, abafado pela minha língua sobre a dela dentro da sua boca. Uso a minha outra mão para me sustentar acima de Taylor, então compenso beijando o pescoço, maxilar, clavícula, qualquer parte do corpo dela que esteja ao alcance da minha boca. E ela geme coisas na maioria das vezes indecifráveis, mas consigo decernir meu nome em alguns dos sons que ela emite, e isso me faz sorrir e me motiva a ir mais rápido, deslizando dois dedos dentro dela, fazendo ela gemer ainda mais alto.

“Shhh, alguém pode nos ouvir do corredor.” Digo, mesmo que ache improvável alguém nos ouvir com tanto barulho vindo da festa.

“Vamos ver se _você_ consegue se segurar...”

_No, I don’t, it’s true. I don’t, no I don’t, no I don’t, no I don’t want anybody else but you._

O braço dela consegue de alguma forma se encaixar entre os nossos corpos e o meu braço e ela alcança a minha lingerie. No começo são círculos lentos e ritmados com o polegar no meu clitóris, e eu mordo o lábio para segurar um gemido. Isso faz ela sorrir, e eu penso em beijá-la, mas estou impressionada com o quão real isso é. Não tem álcool, não tem nada me estimulando, apenas eu e ela, e é _real_. Eu sinto cada parte do meu corpo em cada parte do corpo dela. Sinto a sua mão, sinto as reações que ela me causa, sinto ela nos meus dedos e as reações do seu corpo debaixo do meu. Sinto seu cheiro, sinto sua pele, sinto seus olhos penetrando os meus. E permaneço olhando para eles.

_And I can’t get over, can’t get over you. Still I call it magic, it’s such a precious truth._

Não faço ideia de como consigo me segurar naquela posição. Minhas pernas tremem, não tenho mais controle sobre o meu corpo, é difícil manter o ritmo dos meus dedos em Taylor e sinto que ela também tem dificuldade em se concentrar no que está fazendo. Mas nós continuamos, em um ritmo desordenado, cada vez mais perto do limite, sem nunca desviar o olhar dos olhos da outra. Ninguém diz nada, além dos gemidos inevitáveis que escapam de nossos lábios. Não há nada para dizer. Não agora.

Eu sou a primeira.

_Wanna fall, fall so far. I wanna fall, fall so hard._

Aperto os olhos, sendo tomada pela sensação de prazer, incapaz de controlar minhas reações. Sem muita consciência do que estou fazendo, curvo meus dedos dentro de Taylor e, pelo gemido que sai da sua garganta, posso dizer que isso é o suficiente para provocar nela as mesmas sensações que me dominam. E ela me acompanha em tremores e espasmos, gemidos e grunhidos, muitas vezes contendo o nome dela. É bom, é demorado, é _intenso_. E quando rolo para o lado, deitando sobre as minhas costas, tentando respirar normalmente de novo, ela inverte as posições ficando por cima de mim para me beijar, mas não sem antes sorrir e morder o lábio ferido pelos dentes que ela fincou nele, em tentativas sem tanto sucesso de gemer mais baixo.

É um beijo rápido, porque estamos ambas sem fôlego, mas não deixa de ser intenso. Posso sentir o peito dela inflando com a respiração e seu corpo inteiro suado assim como o meu. Posso _realmente sentir_ tudo isso, e sei que ainda vou lembrar da sensação no dia seguinte. E esse sentimento é mais que ótimo.

“Devem estar procurando pela gente.” Ela diz, e eu rio, finalmente percebendo o quão insana é a situação. Deixei meu namorado e os meus amigos em uma festa no salão de um hotel e fugi para um quarto desse mesmo hotel com outra mulher, que largou os mesmos amigos que na mesa. Retocar a maquiagem não é mais uma boa desculpa, e é melhor nós encontrarmos uma muito boa.

“A gente se vira.” É tudo o que eu digo, e ela balança a cabeça, sem parar de sorrir.

_And if you were to ask me, after all that we’ve been through, if I believe in magic..._

“Yes, I do.” Beijo ela mais uma vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> então galera, o fim dessa fic está chegando, e eu decidi que vou transformar ela em uma series. não sei ainda quantas serão, mas provavelmente será uma trilogia. anyway, comentários são sempre bem-vindos e espero que estejam gostando até aqui. as músicas desse capítulo são "Dance For You" da Beyonce, e "Magic" do Coldplay. A do último capítulo foi "One Last Time", da Ariana Grande. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura's POV

“Mas Taylor está bem agora?” Tanner pergunta e eu balanço a cabeça, me esforçando como nunca para não rir.

Enquanto colocávamos as roupas de volta, bolamos a seguinte história: Taylor teria passado mal e eu peguei um táxi com ela para ter certeza de que ela chegaria bem em casa. Não a melhor das histórias, mas foi o que conseguimos rápido o suficiente para que eu voltasse para a mesa antes que alguém viesse nos procurar. Mas depois, um dos empregados que passava pelo corredor quando saí no quarto disse que Tanner (pela descrição que o homem me deu, só poderia ser Tanner) tinha passado por ali me procurando.

E eu não consegui segurar a risada.

“Ela bebeu ou algo do tipo?” me viro para ele e seu rosto está vermelho pelo reflexo do semáforo.

“Não, não.” Faço uma careta, notando um estranho ar sério em seu rosto. Tanner nunca está sério. Tem sempre uma sombra de um sorriso no canto da sua boca, e essa é uma das coisas que eu mais gosto nele. Mas não agora. “Por que tantas perguntas?”

“Só fiquei preocupado.” Ele dá de ombros, mas a expressão severa não deixa o seu rosto.

“Primeiro você fica todo amiguinho dela na festa, e agora esse questionário.” Rio para tentar aliviar o clima. “Estou começando a ficar com medo de que você me troque por ela.”

“Não se você trocar primeiro, não?” eu congelo. Literalmente, até a minha respiração para, e tenho certeza que meu coração pula uma batida. Penso em rir, perguntar do que ele está falando, fingir que não entendo, mas isso vai contra a minha intenção de contar tudo a ele. Em poucos segundos me convenço a não fugir da conversa. Isso precisa ser feito.

“Você sabe, não sabe?” ouço ele respirar fundo.

“Eu... assim como todo mundo na mesa, estava achando muito estranho o tempo que vocês estavam demorando, então eu levantei e fui procurar vocês e acabei nesse... corredor imenso com várias portas, e tinha um cara e eu descrevi vocês pra ele e perguntei se ele tinha visto vocês e, adivinha só, ele tinha _sim_ visto vocês, e o mais legal, ele viu vocês entrando em um dos quartos do hotel!” ele ri, e eu me sinto enjoada. Sei que sua risada não é em nada verdadeira e me sinto pela primeira vez envergonhada pelo que fiz. Não consigo mais olhar para o rosto dele, então passo a olhar para os prédios passando rápido ao nosso redor. “Mas eu, eu não acreditei que poderia mesmo ser você. Não, a Laura que eu conheço, ou achava que conhecia, não faria isso. Então eu passei pela porta, e... bem, a sua voz não é exatamente confundível, Laura.” Ele para em mais um semáforo e vira para mim. “Aliás, a Taylor dança bem, não? E outra, como o seu braço não está dolorido de ficar tanto tempo naquela po...”

 _“Já chega.”_ Eu digo mais alto, e felizmente, ele para de falar, acelera o carro e volta a olhar para a estrada. Ele liga os limpadores de para-brisa, e me pergunto quando foi que começou a chover. “Tanner, eu...”

“Eu não quero explicações, Laura. Não mesmo, nem tente. Não quero saber porque, nem por quanto tempo, _nada_. Não quero ter essa conversa com você, já me sinto patético o suficiente...”

“Você não é patético...” eu que sou. “E eu prometi pra mim mesma que ia te explicar tudo...”

“Que seja. Eu não consigo fazer isso.” Ele bufa, e os músculos do seu rosto saltam. Me sinto estranha. Não com vontade de chorar, mas sufocada. “Eu só quero que, se você não tiver nada pra fazer amanhã, você procure pelas minhas coisas no seu apartamento e coloque em uma caixa. Me liga quando eu puder pegar.”

“Isso significa que...”

“Você não achou mesmo que eu continuaria com você depois disso, achou?” ele dá uma risada abafada. “Eu sei que você não é boba, Laura.”

Um silêncio mais que desconfortável se instala no carro. Observo os braços dele enquanto ele dirige, e tento dizer a mim mesma que não vou sentir falta deles ao meu redor. Não foi exatamente como eu planejei. Eu também não sei o que eu pensava que ia sentir, ou qual reação eu pensava que ele iria ter. Talvez, no calor do momento, eu não tivesse parado para pensar nisso. Inspiro. Não consigo pensar em mais nada para dizer, vejo que ele também não tem intenção de dizer mais nada. Solto o ar lentamente pelas narinas e me ajeito no banco, olhando para a frente.

“Você pode me deixar aqui, se quiser. Eu posso pegar um táxi.” Eu digo, e pela minha visão periférica posso ver os ombros dele relaxando.

“Não vou te deixar sozinha a essa hora, ainda mais na chuva.” Engulo em seco. Eu acabo de dar a ele a chance de se livrar de mim, mas mesmo depois do que eu fiz, ele ainda está preocupado.

“Você tem certeza?” 

“Eu vou te levar pra casa.”

Encosto a cabeça no vidro da janela, e observo as gotas de chuva batendo violentamente contra o vidro. E eu penso em como eu amo Tanner. E em como eu amo Taylor. E tento pensar em como entrei nessa confusão, mas não consigo. Sinto uma lágrima rolar pela minha bochecha. Fecho os olhos, e tento imaginar Tanner nos vendo por uma fresta na porta. E sinto como se fosse vomitar, a culpa me acertando bem no estômago como um soco. Quando ele para novamente em um sinal vermelho, faço a primeira coisa que passa pela minha cabeça. Eu seguro o rosto de Tanner, me inclinando sobre ele, e o beijo com toda a minha força. Ele não retribui, ele nem mesmo tira as mãos do volante, mas ele não se afasta e eu deposito beijo após beijo sobre os lábios dele, como se aquilo fosse adiantar alguma coisa. Como se fosse aliviar de alguma forma o que eu estou sentindo. No fundo, sei que não vai.

“Me desculpe... me desculpe...” minha voz de choro não ajuda em nada a situação e ele suspira. “Eu te amo... _eu juro_ que eu te amo.”

“Eu sei que sim. Eu não tenho dúvidas. Talvez você só ame ela mais do que ama a mim.” Com a mão no meu peito, ele me afasta gentilmente. Não sei ao certo se o que quebra meu coração são as suas palavras, ou o seu toque sem o menor resquício de raiva. “Agora, só deixe eu te levar pra casa.”

O sinal ficou verde e ele acelerou.

Eu não vi nada. Juro que não vi. Estava confusa demais com o que estava se passando dentro daquele carro, _dentro de mim_ , para prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa. Só me lembro de um barulho alto e uma luz muito forte.

Uma buzina.

O meu nome.

E tudo preto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um pouquinho de laura-tanner, porque eu gosto do cara hahah penúltimo capítulo dessa fic, e só lembrando que vai ser uma series e tal, anyway. espero que gostem ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taylor's POV

“Taylor?” uma voz masculina diz quando atendo o telefone, e faço uma careta. A tela do meu celular dizia que esse era o número de Laura, e aquela voz não se parecia em nada com a de Tanner, o que me preocupa. Quem poderia ser a essa hora da madrugada? E do celular de Laura. “Me desculpe, qual o seu sobrenome?”

“S-Schilling.” Respondo, ainda mais confusa. “Quem está falando?”

“Srtª Schilling, por acaso conhece...” o homem faz uma pausa e ouço barulho de papeis, como se ele estivesse passando páginas. “Laura Prepon?”

“Sim! Sim, claro.” Me levanto da minha cama e desligo a TV, permanecendo de pé, o nervosismo ameaçando derrubar cada estrutura do meu corpo. “Quem é você? Aconteceu alguma coisa?”

Aí ele explicou tudo. Era um médico. Laura tinha sofrido um acidente de carro há algumas horas e estava no hospital. Um homem, que deduzi ser Tanner, também estava no carro com ela. Meu número era o mais recente nas ligações dela, tirando o dele, por isso me ligaram. Me perguntaram se eu tinha algum grau de parentesco com Laura, e me identifiquei apenas como uma amiga. Me deram o endereço do hospital, e disse que já estava a caminho.

Mas não consegui sair do lugar.

Só depois de muito tempo eu me forço a dar um passo na direção do guarda-roupa. Visto apenas um casaco e saio do apartamento, pegando as chaves do meu carro perto da porta. E só quando já estou dentro do carro, percebo que meu nervosismo foi tamanho que deixei meu apartamento com uma maravilhosa combinação de calça de moletom cinza, uma camiseta preta com o nome da minha antiga faculdade e um casaco quase azul marinho. Me forço a rir daquilo e respirar fundo. Não foi nada demais. Não pode ter sido. Se algo muito sério tivesse acontecido, eles me avisariam... não avisariam?

Ou talvez não quisessem me dar a notícia por telefone.

Não consigo contar quantos sinais vermelhos ultrapassei no caminho para o hospital, correndo o risco de chegar lá em uma ambulância, no mesmo estado de Laura, seja ele qual for. Mas não consigo parar, não com tantas imagens se formando na minha cabeça. Como estaria ela? Inteira, com apenas alguns arranhões? Talvez alguma fratura, ou um corte mais profundo? Talvez algo que limitaria seus movimentos _para sempre?_

_Ou talvez morta._

Balanço a cabeça, tentando afastar esses pensamentos quando chego ao hospital. Entro correndo, vou direto para o pronto-socorro e me dirijo até um balcão com uma enfermeira atrás dele. Assim que me aproximo, a enfermeira me olha de uma maneira estranha. Talvez pelas minhas roupas, talvez pelo coque bagunçado em que prendi o meu cabelo, talvez ela até me reconheça de algum filme ou programa de TV. Ou talvez só esteja assustada com a expressão de puro pânico de domina o meu rosto.

“Oi, eu... me ligaram, um médico daqui... eu sou amiga de Laura Prepon. Eu preciso saber como ela está.” Com as duas mãos apoiadas no balcão, vou recuperando meu fôlego aos poucos.

“Eu sinto muito, senhora, não estou autorizada a dar informações.”

“Não, você não entende, eu _preciso_ saber como ela está.” Tento respirar fundo, mas uma raiva repentina forma um nó em meu peito.

“A senhora pode aguardar ali.” Ela aponta para a sala de espera. “Um médico deve vir falar com a senhora logo.”

Estou pronta para responder quando paro e penso que não vale a pena discutir. Eu não vou conseguir tirar nada dessa enfermeira, ela provavelmente nem sabe de quem estou falando, então apenas aceno com a cabeça e sigo para a sala de espera. Me sento em uma das cadeiras surpreendentemente desconfortáveis e olho em volta. Sou a única pessoa ali, além de um casal que aparenta ter a minha idade. Tento encontrar uma posição confortável na cadeira, mas acabo curvada, em uma postura péssima, apoiando o rosto nas mãos e os cotovelos nos joelhos.

Permaneço assim por bastante tempo, até começar a sentir o sono pesando as minhas pálpebras. Resolvo levantar e andar até a máquina de café do outro lado da sala. Um médico aparece enquanto encho um copo e olho para ele esperançosa, mas ele mal me nota. Anda direto até o casal, que se levanta, e diz algumas frases.

A mulher cai de joelhos, soltando um grito visceral, e seu marido tenta ampará-la.

O filho deles morreu.

E por mais que já tenha pensado na possibilidade várias vezes durante a noite, paro _realmente_ para pensar que isso poderia estar acontecendo comigo. Que talvez vá acontecer comigo. Que Laura pode mesmo estar morta. Acontece o tempo todo, não? Pessoas morrem no trânsito a cada segundo, mas nunca paramos para pensar sobre isso, porque não tem nada a ver com a nossa vida.

Mas Laura tem a ver com a minha vida. Laura _é_ a minha vida.

Começo a andar pela sala, fazendo de tudo para não deixar as lágrimas que se formaram nos meus olhos escorrerem pelo meu rosto. Dou voltar por toda a sala, segurando o copo cada vez mais forte, e só percebo que estou trincando os dentes quando sinto uma dor aguda no meu maxilar. Me sento, fecho os olhos e respiro fundo. Jogo a cabeça para trás, não mais capaz de segurar as lágrimas. Mantenha a calma, Taylor. Ela está bem. Ela vai ficar bem. Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu quero mais que tudo acreditar que ela está bem, que ela está _viva_ , mas me parece cada vez mais difícil. Não sei mais se ficar sem notícias é um bom sinal, e rezo para quem quer que esteja lá em cima para que Laura esteja bem.

Por favor.

_Por favor._

“Senhora...?” abro os olhos e o mesmo médico está parado na minha frente.

“Schilling.” Digo, e me levanto.

“Senhora Schilling, pode me acompanhar, por favor?” ele começa a andar na direção de um corredor, e eu o sigo, andando mais rápido para acompanhar o seu passo. “Qual o seu grau de parentesco com a senhora Laura Prepon?”

“Eu sou uma amiga dela. Está tudo bem? Ela está bem?” ele para na frente de uma porta, com as letras “ICU”.

“Ah... sinto muito, a senhora não vai poder entrar. Só família.”

“Taylor. Meu nome é Taylor.” Digo, tentando olhar pelo vidro da porta, mas tudo o que vejo são cortinas e a ponta de algumas macas. Me viro para o médico, tentando manter a postura. “Por favor. Só tem eu aqui, me dá só 5 minutos. Eu só preciso ter certeza de que ela está bem.”

Ele suspira e ajeita os grandes óculos no rosto. “Tudo bem.” Respiro aliviada e ele parece sorrir. “Ela está acordada, mas você precisa ser breve. Se te perguntarem, diga que é uma prima ou algo do tipo.” Aceno a cabeça. “E eu gostaria que você desse algumas notícias para ela.”

Enquanto ele falava o que eu deveria repetir para Laura, percebo que, nesse tempo, esqueci completamente de Tanner.

* * *

 

Afasto com cuidado a cortina, e lá está ela. Deitada, os olhos fechados, com alguns fios pelo seu corpo e extremamente pálida, mas _viva_. Analiso seu rosto por alguns segundos. Alguns cortes formam linhas vermelhas pela sua pele branca, mas é a única coisa que parece errada em seu corpo. A sensação de vê-la bem, ainda que em uma maca de hospital, é indescritível. Suspiro aliviada e fecho novamente a cortina atrás de mim, ela abre os olhos.

“Tay...” sua voz está rouca, por ficar tanto tempo sem falar, mas eu sorrio ao ouvir ela dizer meu nome.

“Oi.” Me inclino sobre ela e pressiono meus lábios contra os seus. Eles estão secos, mas ainda são os seus lábios, e ela me beija de volta. “Como você está?”

“Eu não sei. Bem?” ela dá uma risada abafada. “Acho que sim.”

“Você não faz ideia de como estou feliz por você estar bem.” Me sento ao lado da cama e pego a mão dela, ela aperta a minha mão e a sensação é reconfortante.

“Você... está com olheiras.” Ela franze um pouco as sobrancelhas.

“Eu passei a noite toda aqui.” Pela cara que ela faz, percebo que estou prestes a levar uma bronca por não ter dormido esperando por notícias dela, mas estou sem energia para esse tipo de conversa, então mudo de assunto o mais rápido possível. Até porque, eu não tenho muito tempo. “Eu tenho... duas notícias para te dar. E não tenho muito tempo, então acho que é melhor falar de uma vez.”

“O-O que é?” ela gagueja e aperta mais a minha mão, a preocupação evidente em seu rosto. Respiro fundo, juntando as palavras na minha cabeça.

“Laura, você está grávida. E Tanner está morto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fim da primeira parte da series muahaha o primeiro cap da segunda já está postado, para a alegria de vocês http://archiveofourown.org/works/3926644/chapters/8794087
> 
> e eu também estou postando a fic no socialspirit, caso alguém aqui tenha conta por lá e queira deixar um comentário pra me deixar mais feliz haha  
> https://socialspirit.com.br/fanfics/historia/fanfiction-orange-is-the-new-black-a-quarter-after-one-3477428


End file.
